


Win a Date With Hannibal Lecter!

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Actor Hannibal, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Will Wins A Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is a monster.</p><p>That’s what the reports coming from all of his movie sets say anyway. His agent, Frederick Chilton comesup with: Win a Date with Hannibal Lecter!, a contest for his fans as a way to change his image. Hannibal’s almost ill thinking of sharing a meal with some small town peasant but instead gets Will Graham.</p><p>They share a meal on the beach surrounded by cameras and by the middle of it Hannibal is smiling and laughing more than he has his entire life. He’s loathe to leave him, shaking Will’s hand as they part their touch lingering almost too long. </p><p>He doesn’t mean to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham is having the worst week of his life.

His girlfriend of two years broke up with him, he got evicted from his apartment, and almost loses his job over an over a handsy customer but manages to only get suspended which results in him going back to his friend Bev’s apartment where he’s been staying all week. She’s out with her girlfriend so he delves into her movie collection which he snickers over seeing it’s almost entirely Hannibal Lecter movies.

Two hours into “Darkness without Light” and he’s crying into a carton of ice cream and writing an email to Bev about how much he identifies with Hannibal’s character Michael because he just lost his girlfriend and how he misses her so desperately just like Michael mourns his dead wife. He then goes on to talk about how beautiful his performance, talking about the nuances and nods to literature. He falls asleep in the middle of it, not realizing he’s hit send.

Hannibal Lecter is a monster.

That’s what the reports coming from all of his movie sets say anyway. His agent, Frederick Chilton comes to him with a big budget studio project that could rival Star Wars but they want him to change his image. Chilton comes up with, Win a Date with Hannibal Lecter!, a contest for his fans. Hannibal’s almost ill thinking of sharing a meal with some small town peasant reading through entries with a fake smile on his face for the cameras until he comes across one that speaks to him on every level.

Will Graham is nothing like he pictured, he almost thinks him a model at their first meeting but his desperate apologies make him realize he’s just a beauty that no one has taken notice of. They share a meal on the beach surrounded by cameras and by the middle of it Hannibal is smiling and laughing more than he has his entire life. He’s loathe to leave him, shaking Will’s hand as they part their touch lingering almost too long.

He doesn’t mean to fall in love.

When he visits Will again it is for publicity, nothing more, though he knows there will be little to no photographers here he still takes Will out to dinner where they share smiles and talk about their favorite books the night ending with a hug that Hannibal is not expecting. He buys the house because it is for sale and spends the week there, letting Will take him to some of his favorite places and when he’s there a second week, ignoring calls and buying a dog at Will’s insistence it’s too late to turn back.

Will is intoxicating, always warm and inviting, and when he learns of Will’s ex-girlfriend’s intention to rekindle their relationship Hannibal lashes out harshly.

“So…Molly called me.”

Hannibal’s hand stopped mid-bite, setting down his hamburger as he spoke. “I see. What did she have to say?”

Will fiddled with a hole in his jeans as he continued, “She wants to get back together with me. She…uh…I guess she saw the letter.”

Hannibal frowned. “It has been weeks since the letter was published. Why now?”

 

Will shrugged. “I guess she’s been wanting to talk to me but…I’m always out with you.”

Hannibal said, “Well, I am glad for you Will. It seems that you can have everything you have ever wanted.”

Will frowned. “Oh. You…you’re happy?”

Hannibal smirked, feeling ill. “It is of no consequence of mine who you are currently sleeping with. We are friends, after all.”

Will nodded, his smile forced. “Yeah, we’re friends. I’m…you know, what? I’m gonna go.”

He watched Will leave and called Frederick. “I am ready to sign.”

“Two years in Canada, you’re sure? What about your boy toy?”

 

Hannibal walked to the window and saw Will’s car driving away. “I’m done playing with him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will left Hannibal’s house and went right to his car, bitter tears on his cheeks as he mumbled to himself, “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” 

Of course Hannibal didn’t want him, why would he think otherwise?

He could barely see as he drove, remembering all the looks he thought meant more and feeling like such a lovesick idiot for thinking it was more than friendship. He pulled into Molly’s driveway, remembering Hannibal’s words, “It seems that you can have everything you have ever wanted,” feeling bitter now that that didn’t seem to be true.

He’d fallen in love with Hannibal after only a few short weeks and it was painful to even think about being with anyone else.

He got out of the car, walking to Molly’s door and knocking.

She smiled, throwing her arms around him. “WILL! I’m so happy to see you! I can’t…”

Will pushed her back softly, “I’m not…I just came to tell you, I…I can’t.”

Molly frowned. “What?”

“I can’t get back with you, it’s not…my feelings have changed. I’m sorry.”

Molly sighed. “But…the letter, and you…”

Will closed his eyes, feeling tears well up in them as he confessed, “I think I’ve fallen in love with someone else.”

Molly’s eyes widened. “Will…”

He shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes, “I can’t…please don’t ask me to talk about it. It doesn’t matter, he…they don’t feel the same way.”

Molly reached out to take his hand, squeezing it. “Oh, Will.”

He pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek as he let go. “See you around, Mol.”

Walking back to his car, Will saw the photographer in the bushes, running and tackling them to the ground. It was a woman, red haired and panting as he held her down.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

She smiled. “You’re the talk of the town, Mr. Graham, taming the Monster actor into a teddy bear. Everyone has seen the way he looks at you.”

Will let her up, spitting out, “He doesn’t look at me like anything! He…”

The photographer smiled, her eyes softening, “Oh, you don’t even know do you?”

She turned her camera, quickly pressing a few buttons and then showing Will a picture.

It was of him and Hannibal, they’d gone to the dog show in town a few days before and Will knew Hannibal hated dogs but he’d giggled when a toy poodle had run off from her own and pissed on his leg. He’d been laughing, clinging to Hannibal’s arm and that’s when this photographer took her picture.

Hannibal was staring at him like Will had never been looked at before in his entire life.

“Oh.”

She turned to another picture, this one was their second outing together after Hannibal had bought the house in town. They’d gone for a carriage ride in the park, and Will had fallen on the ice, Hannibal catching him just before he hit the ground.

Will was staring at him in almost the same way as Hannibal was staring right back.

“Oh my god,” Will whispered, putting a hand to his mouth, “I…”

The red haired woman put her camera away, “I think if you hurry, you could catch him before he leaves.”

Will frowned. “What?”

“He’s leaving for LA tonight, you didn’t know? It’s all over the trades. There’s that big meeting for the new movie in the morning.”

Will said breathlessly, “I have to…”

The woman nodded and as he ran to his car she called out, “I BETTER GET EXCLUSIVE PICTURES TO YOUR WEDDDING!”

Will drove so fast he was surprised he didn’t get pulled over, pulling up in front of Hannibal’s house and ringing the bell. He saw no one in the house but his car was outside. He grabbed his phone just as it rang. “What?”

“Your boyfriend was just here, he left Winston with me? Said he hoped you were happy with Molly? What’s going on, Will?”

 

Will cursed, “Did he say where he was going?”

 

“Back where he belonged.”

Will hung up and dialed Hannibal’s phone, running to his car and muttering, “Pick up, please pick up,” even as he started it and began driving.

No answer and Will threw it down, flooring it as fast as he could to the airport.

When he got inside and saw a storm of photographers all huddled around someone he ran, pushing past as he called out, “HANNIBAL!”

 

Hannibal turned, stopping and staring at him.

“Will?”

Will, breathless and red faced, tears drying on his cheeks and so worn out he could barely stand up said, “Where are you going?”

 

Hannibal was frozen where he stood. “I…home.”

Will walked towards him, stopping and staring into his eyes as he felt tears fresh on his cheeks. “Without me?”

Hannibal dropped his bag and let out a breath, “I…but…Molly.”

Will grabbed the front of his suit coat, pulling Hannibal flush against him as he said, “There is no one in my heart but you,” his voice shaking.

Hannibal touched his face and whispered, “I…you’re certain?”

Will smiled, barely able to see. “I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life.”

When they kissed, Hannibal growled, pulling him so hard to him that Will lost his breath their tongues tasting each other so thoroughly that Will could barely keep up. He felt Hannibal’s arms tighten at his back, digging into his shirt and when they pulled apart Will whispered, “I love you, god I love you.”

 

Hannibal hugged him tightly, whispering, “I was lost, I…I thought you were lost to me.”

Will shook his head. “I have never known myself as well as I know myself when I am with you. You and no one else.”

The pictures in the paper the next morning had a headline that Will taped to their fridge in Hannibal’s apartment in LA.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: HOW A SMALL TOWN MAN TAMED THE MONSTER OF HOLLYWOOD.

Hannibal had it framed and gave it to Will as a wedding gift less than year later.


End file.
